This invention relates to carrying cases and, more particularly, to an adjustable carrying case suitable for transporting elongated implements such as fishing rods.
Fishing rod carrying cases are widely used to protect fishing rods during transport and storage, and are commonly seen at airports, as travelers try to protect their rods, reels and fishing accessories from damage in baggage handling.
Several problems are encountered with conventional fishing rod cases. One problem with adjustable fishing rod cases is that longitudinal adjustability is desirable so that the case can properly accommodate either short rods or long rods. However, an adjustable case generally requires stronger, and thus heavier, materials, resulting in an increase in the overall weight of the case.
Additionally, many fishing rod carrying cases have been developed which open only at their ends and require insertion of the fishing rods longitudinally. Insertion in this manner often results in damage to the rod tips and shafts. Though some carrying cases have been designed to open along the longitudinal axis of the case, such cases incorporate fixed hinges and do not allow for adjustment to accommodate rods of different length. Therefore, numerous molds must be made in order to produce cases of varying size, thus increasing the cost of manufacture.
A primary object of this invention is to provide a strong and light weight carrying case, which will protect one or more fishing rods, with reels attached, or other elongated articles and adjust to accommodate articles of various lengths. Another object of the invention is to provide an elongated carrying case that is longitudinally adjustable through a wide range, but which can be opened along its longitudinal axis for easy access to its interior.
The carrying case in accordance with the invention is preferably in the form of an elongated housing having a first housing structure comprising an elongated central element and a second housing structure comprising two end elements. The end elements are situated at opposite ends of the central element in an overlapping, telescoping relationship with the central element so that the overall length of the carrying case can be adjusted. Each of the central and end elements comprises two molded shell halves with concave interior faces, positionable in opposed relationship to each other.
The carrying case further comprises a first hinge structure which is directly connected to the first housing structure and a second hinge structure directly connected to the second housing structure. The first hinge structure includes a hinge connecting the shell halves of the central element. The second hinge structure includes first and second hinges which connect the shell halves of the two end elements. Each hinge comprises a set of knuckles and two leaves. The leaves project radially with respect to a hinge axis which extends through the knuckles, and are rotatable relative to each other about the hinge axis. The leaves of at least one of the hinge structures are made radially longer than the leaves of the other hinge structures, the relative lengths of the leaves being such that the axes of the hinges are in alignment with one another. With the hinges aligned, the shell halves of the central and end elements can be jointly rotated between opened and closed positions without twisting of the shell halves. Consequently, the shell halves can be molded from light weight materials without making the case susceptible to damage resulting from twisting.
The hinge structure having the radially longer leaves is connected at a location on the elongated housing remote from the ends of the central element so that the length of the housing can be adjusted through a wide range without interference between the hinge structure having the longer leaves and the other hinge structures. In the preferred embodiment of the invention, the end elements telescopically overlap the central element, and the hinge structure connected to the central element contains the radially longer leaves. In an alternative embodiment, the central element telescopically overlaps the two end elements and the hinge structures of the end elements have the longer leaves.
The carrying case further comprises a first series of bosses on each shell half of one of the housing structures. The bosses on this housing structure are uniformly spaced from one another and are situated in a line extending in the direction of elongation. Each boss includes a hollow interior recess which extends perpendicular to the shell half wall. A through hole also extends perpendicularly through each of the bosses.
The carrying case further comprises at least one boss on each shell half of the other housing structure. These bosses include threaded holes alignable with the through holes of the first series of bosses. The bosses are selectably receivable in plural interior recesses of the bosses of the first series. Thus, the overall length of the carrying case can be adjusted to a plurality of discrete lengths by engaging the exterior surface of the boss with the hollow interior wall of one of the bosses of the first series. To secure the engaged bosses, a threaded fastener extending through the through hole of a selected boss on the first housing structure is threaded into a threaded hole of a selected boss on the other housing structure. Attachment of the housing structures in this manner is desirable because the longitudinal load is borne by the bosses instead of the locking screws. The distribution of the longitudinal load by means of the interengaging bosses avoids concentrated loads that would be encountered if the elements were held together only by metal fasteners, and therefore makes it possible to mold the shell halves from light weight materials.
The carrying case further comprises reinforcing ribs molded as a unitary part of the shell half. Each rib extends transverse to the longitudinal direction of the case.
Buttresses, which are also molded as unitary parts of the shell halves, provide additional support to the reinforcement ribs and shell walls, allowing the walls of the shell to be light in weight without sacrificing strength. Each buttress has a first edge meeting the reinforcement rib and a second edge meeting the interior face of the shell half to which it is connected. Each buttress extends longitudinally, and is situated substantially in a plane mutually perpendicular to the reinforcement rib and the interior face of its shell half. Each buttress further includes a notch located at an end of the first edge remote from the interior face of the shell half. The reinforcing ribs of each shell half are longitudinally offset from each other by a short distance so that the ribs of one shell half partially overlap the ribs of the other shell half when the shell halves are positioned in opposed relationship with their concave interior faces facing each other. The offset enables the ribs of one shell half to be received in the notches of the buttresses of the opposing shell half, providing the case with a very high degree of strength and stiffness when closed.
Although a three part carrying case is preferred for optimum length adjustment, a two part case can take advantage of the interengaging bosses and the interlocking ribs and buttresses. Thus, in an alternative embodiment, the carrying case comprises an elongated housing including a first housing structure comprising an elongated element and a second housing structure comprising only one end element situated in an overlapping, telescoping relationship with the elongated element so that the overall length of the carrying case can be adjusted.
Other objects, details and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the drawings.